Yuki
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Roy x Ed] Nieve, Frío, las mejillas heladas de cierto rubio, las cosas que pueden pasar. Mi primer fic de la serie xD [Shonen Ai]


**Yuki **

_Por: YukaKyo _

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **Full Metal Alchemist** no es mío y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco! 

**Advertencia** (favor leer): **One-shot** **Pareja RoyxEd**. FanFic **Shonen-Ai**. El primero que escribo de esta serie, espero y a alguien le guste T.T

* * *

El hombre mayor vio como el chico, jugueteaba formando corrientes de vapor con su aliento. Hacia frío, demasiado, pero su grueso abrigo negro lo protegía bien del mismo. Miro las ropas del pequeño rubio que se entretenía a un lado suyo. Tal vez esa gabardina roja fuese lo suficientemente abrigadora también, aunque solo había una persona que podía responderle aquello, pero no deseaba preguntárselo, aunque la realidad fuese otra.

.-FullMetal, camina.- el coronel comenzó su marcha sabiendo de antemano que el jovencito le seguiría.

.-Sí.- respondió de malagana, volviendo a quedar a un lado del alquimista de fuego.

Tenia frío, debía aceptarlo, sus ropas no eran para nada cálidas. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, aunque rió irónico al ver que su brazo derecho también estaba adentro. Como si el propio metal pudiese calentarse con eso. Ni si quería su carne humana lograba hacerlo.

.-¿Por qué la risa?.-

.-Nada en especial.- contesto Ed, sin ganas, de reojo Roy le miro, odiando aquel semblante entristecido que el niño mostraba en sus finas facciones.

.-Lo que digas pequeño.- aquello hizo mella en el jovencito rubio, quien casi se había echado contra él dispuesto a golpearlo, pero solo se detuvo poniéndose delante de él, impidiendo que continuara caminando.

.-Estas insinuando que soy tan chiquito que me pierdo entre las sabanas?.-Gruño colérico el alquimista de metal. Roy escondió muy bien la divertida sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al ver que había conseguido borrar aquella molesta mueca del joven alquimista.

.-No lo he dicho yo, pero puedo decirlo si eso te hace sentir mejor.-

.-Atrévete y…-

Edward detuvo sus palabras al sentir el tibio calor que emanaba el cuerpo del alquimista de fuego. Mas teniéndolo demasiado cerca. Necesitaba tanto entrar en calor, e incluso se le ocurrió abrazarlo, pero aquello era demasiado estúpido.

¿Cómo podría justificar una acción como aquella?.

.-Esta nevando.-

Escucho la suave y calmada voz del coronel y solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo, lo que le faltaba, tenia frío y ahora con nieve, se congelaría. Levanto la vista viendo que Roy no le miraba, aunque no tenia porque estar haciéndolo, su rostro estaba levantado contemplando los blancos copos fríos que débilmente caían.

De improviso los dorados ojos y aquellas orbes negras se encontraron, Ed sintió un extraño cosquilleo recorriéndole, mismo que aumento como los latidos de su corazón cuando una de las manos del alquimista de fuego se levanto, acariciando los mechones rubios sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, para después subir arriba de su frente, alejando un poco la nieve de sus cabellos.

El chiquillo miro el guante blanco del coronel, viendo como este se humedecía al derretirse la fría nieve por el calor de su tacto.

.- ¿Te gusta la nieve FullMetal?.-

.- No.- En otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora la aborrecía, por culpa de ella ahora tenia mas frío que al principio.

.-A mí tampoco.- el joven rubio pestañeo confuso con aquella respuesta, miro el ceño fruncido del alquimista de fuego, que rápidamente se suavizo al darse cuenta de que él lo observaba en silencio.

Roy levanto nuevamente esa mano enguantada, donde el circulo de alquimia estaba dibujado, una débil llama broto del mismo, secando la suave tela, la otra mano se unió, tal vez, pasando calor para la otra que seguramente estaba fría.

Edward suspiro desilusionado, mientras temblaba de frío, seguramente le echaría en cara que él podía hacer mejores cosas que el alquimista de metal, al menos en ese campo, no podía darse calor a si mismo usando la alquimia.

Pero aquellas manos al contrario de lo que el FullMetal pensaba no se dirigieron al rostro del coronel sino mas bien, al suyo. Sus frías mejillas entraron rápidamente en calor tanto por las manos de Roy como por la aglomeración de sangre caliente que lleno de color esas pálidas mejillas. Al sonrojarse levemente, ahora que no solo tenia las manos del alquimista de fuego sobre sus mejillas sino también...

Sus suaves y cálidos labios, sobre los propios...

La blanca nieve continuo cayendo, acumulándose en los rincones de las oscuras calles. Dándoles algo de color, a sus ennegrecidas marcas ocultas por la noche. La temperatura seguía bajando, pero realmente eso a aquellos dos ya no les importaba.

.-¿Mejor?.-

Ed asintió torpemente a la pregunta echa por el mayor. Cuando alejo tanto sus manos como sus labios de él. El calor en sus mejillas continuaba presente y la cosquillante sensación en sus labios también

.- Entonces sigamos.-

.-Sí.-

Volvió a contestar el full metal, ahora con mas animo, caminando a su lado, Roy le regalo una suave sonrisa, antes de tomarle con cuidado de una de sus manos y continuar con la silenciosa caminata que, por algunos segundos dejaron.

"Me gustas Taisa"

Roy sonrió, al sentir aquello, mas no giro el rostro para ver al joven rubio, simplemente apretó un poco la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya, tratando de mantenerle cerca, para brindarle al menor su ansiado calor.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari…

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

N de la Yuka: Jem, corto, extremadamente corto y no logre lo que quería xD, en fin ese fue el primer one-shot que escribo de la serie. Espero y a alguien por ahí le haya gustado.


End file.
